User talk:Gamerman1990
Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune Wikia. I just so happened to keep up with as much information that I can find for Wheel of Fortune. Wheel of Fortune is a simple game show where you call out letters that you think fits the puzzle. The more letters that appear in the puzzle, the more money you'll earn. Solving the puzzle allows you to keep what you've earned. The following Wikia websites I'm contributing besides Wheel of Fortune Wikia are: *Game Shows Wikia *Blue's Clues Wikia *Dora Wikia *Price is Right Wikia *Jeopardy! Wikia *Voice Acting Wikia Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TenPoundHammer (talk) 05:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Season year numbers warning! Please no changing year numbers (ex. 1983-84 to 1983-1984) on the timeline page. It's already reverted and it's flowing my inbox. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 05:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) * Seriously, Gamerman, why are you doing this? It's pointless and redundant. I want to see people contributing positively to the Wiki, so it's a warning for now...but if you pull this kind of thing again, you'll be blocked for at least three days. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Just a little note... While I appreciate your contributions, it's usually not a good idea to remove messages left on a talk page. I tried doing that to my talk page on another Wiki, and I got chewed out for it. Your welcome message is fine, so it's at the top where it should be. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just a little heads-up... I've got a few things to say: # We're not the Game Shows Wiki. In some respects, we really don't want to be. # Not every page with multiple pictures needs to have a gallery section, which was particularly bad in Merv Griffin Enterprises because you not only moved the pictures but put them in the wrong order! # Did we really need a "Deceased" category? That just felt all kinds of wrong. # We did not need all those GSN logo pictures. Not one bit. I've deleted all the ones I found to be unnecessary. Plus...you know...badly-named pictures that were probably copied from the Game Shows Wiki; we don't mind if they use our stuff, and hopefully they don't mind if we use their stuff...provided they're clearly named and were captured in PNG format (JP{E}G is a lossy format, as I learned from The Cutting Room Floor). # We don't delete pages unless there's a reason to. "Alex Trebeck" is a legitimate misspelling that has popped up at some point over the years, much like "Pat Sajack", "Chuck Wollery", and "Ed Byrnes". # Your edits on the Wheel configurations page...seriously? The point is to have all the layouts right there, plainly visible. The way you tried to "fix" it made the pictures so frickin' small that you had to add "For a close-up look, click on the photo." (translation: "To actually see these things, click on them."). # And hell, I'm starting to wonder if the "American Networks"/"Canadian Networks" categories are even necessary. # As such, I've blocked you for three days, but you can still respond here if necessary. Like I said before, new quality contributors are always welcome, but I don't think the aforementioned edits were all too good: the bad stuff outweighed the good in this case, I'm afraid. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Why I reverted your Nighttime Video Archive edits Just for the record, there's already links to the later seasons between Season 6 and Season 31, so the header isn't really necessary. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:19, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Your edits You've been warned several times now that many of your edits are unnecessary. Could you please run some of them by me or Daniel unless they're relatively minor? TenPoundHammer (talk) 04:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC)